Scrolls
Scrolls are a loot that can be found. They will be unidentified, after using a identification scroll or ancient tablet to identify them, they will be identified every time you find one. There are two types of scrolls; Scrolls and Elder Scrolls. Elder Scrolls are like normal scrolls except they have an orange aura on them and if identified you can learn them. Every time you start a new game the effects/abilities of the scrolls changes. The abilities of the Scrolls and Elder Scrolls will be varied on different Aptitude; Corpus Aptitude, Natural Aptitude, Arcane Aptitude, Necromantic Aptitude, Divine Aptitude, and Alter Aptitude. Corpus Aptitude: Eye of Mind: ''Allows yoy to see the world through the eye of mind. Increases vision up to 0tiles, accuracy by 10%, the chance to find hidden objects by 300% for 100AP. ''Wind Walk: You feel the wind on your body and walk in the direction of the wind. Increases the movement speed by 50%, DGE by 10% and passes traps safely for 70AP Roar of Lion: Deals 10 dmg to enemies within 25tiles and weakens their ATK by 60% for 40AP Provoking Roar: Shouts to provoke enemies to fight. Deadly Will: You will feel a burning rage against enemies. Your ATK is increased by 60% for 70AP. Diamond Body: It gathers forces up to the maximum and trains your body like a diamond. Increases ATK & DEF by 60%, ATK SPD by 30% and ignores all the elemental damage for 50AP. Natural Aptitude: Fury of Earth: Arouses the fury of the earth, resulting in earthquake and lava spewing out Fairy's Lullaby: Puts the enemy to sleep Venomous Roots: It summons venomous roots from the underground and ties down the enemy to the roots, then deals poisonous damage on him. Summon Fireflies: It summons fireflies to light up around you. Rain of Life: It summons the rain of life, moistening around you. Nature's Lightning: It summons lightning by destabilizing the air around. Armor of Bark: It summons the tree bark into your body and let it absorb the damage for you. Arcane Aptitude: Magical Map: ''It provides the information about the terrain and the objects of the place you designate. ''Space Reversal: Transport the selected enemy within 1tiles into a different location of the given floor. Transparency: It turns your body transparent, so that makes you invisible. Magic Missile: ''It throws the three globes that are made of magical energy toward the enemy. ''Storm of Spirit: You are able to connect to the enemies via telepathy so it lets you cause the internal damage to them. Fire Ball: It summons hot fireballs to the direction you wish. Deals 10 damage to the enemies within 9tiles. Teleport: It transport you instantly to another location by passing through the magical space. Necromantic Aptitude: Energy Sponge: Absorb the blood of the injured enemy to fill your hunger. Rotten Cloud: Summons foul clouds that make all substances decay. Echo of Insanity: ''It makes enemies insane by the echo of gloomy and dreary sound. ''Call for Skeleton: Calls for dead people from the ground to help the battle. "Summon Grim Reaper:" summons the Grim Reaper, a powerful ally, and damages you for 2hp each turn. Chilling Touch: ''It attacks the enemy with hands of cold energy. ''Whisper of Fear: It terrifies enemies with an eerie sound. The enemies within 49tiles run away for 60AP. Divine Aptitude: Shield of God: You are protected by the god's shield so that makes you invincible. Divine Shield: Increases the chance of shield defense and when a shield is successfully defended, resistance to magical and elemental damage increases. Healing Time: ''Sacred power restores your HP. ''Purification: It removes the various abnormal status, such as poisoned, cursed, etc. Earnest Prayer: It prays to God and obtains some good effects. Sacred Light: It summons the sacred light. It blind the enemy who touches it. Alter Aptitude: Equipment Enhancement: With a magic power, it enhances the ability of weapons, armors and accessories. Magical Enhancement: ''It enhance the ability of one of the magics you learned. ''Remove Curse: ''It lifts a curse from the item, ''Scroll of Identification: ''It lets you identify the unidentified item. ''Enchant Weapon gives your weapon a random ability. Enchant Armor gives your armor or accessory a random ability. Scrolls: Dispel Magic Tips: Be careful when summoning Grim Reaper or skeleton not to attack them as they will turn on you. Also be aware that they will follow you but they can sometime block your way in narrow places. Tips / Advice: Some advice that may take newer players some time to figure out. * Learning spells, which can be learned from the more colorful Elder Scrolls, can be essential to survival- like escaping from a pond filled with piranhas after stepping on a teleport trap. Stupid OP fish. * Scrolls can be identified by use, magic identification, watching videos at stone faces, bookshelves, and altars. * While testing out scrolls, try to do so in a place you may be able to use them, like near monsters. Beware if you have not identified the Fury of Earth scroll yet. It's not likely, but if the scroll you read just so happens to be it, you will hurt yourself. Consider standing in water while using scrolls. * Seriously consider holding of on using the Elder Scrolls until they have been identified. * Altars are quite useful for Elder Scroll identification. They work by identifying a random item in your inventory. Simply drop all unidentified scrolls, potions, weapons, armor.... except the item (scroll) you want to identify. Completely random, I assure you. * Learning the same spell from an elder scroll multiple times will level the spell up, increasing it's effects. * You cannot use Windwalk and an Invisibility potion at the same time. * Learning Nature's Lightning can be a game-changer. For mages, it is a relatively low-cost spell (23) that does modest damage, and is easily looked over. However, if a monster, or yourself, steps into a puddle, lightning is no longer a joke. It can hit for about triple it's stated damage, so on the first floor a 13 DMG suddenly become 45 DMG, which is rather excessive for the first few floors. Don't shock yourself! * Buying scrolls can be expensive, massively more so when identified. If a shopkeep has an regular version of an unidentified elder scroll you have, consider purchasing it to learn the spell. * ''Fury of Earth... ''I recommend using while standing in water. You'll either be forced to use healing potions or kill yourself. Standing in water will protect you. If possible, try to have enemies not standing in water. * Reading Elder Scrolls will recover energy. If you got some useless Elder Scrolls, try to use them as energy potions. * Carried scrolls may disappear when player is on fire. Category:Scrolls